RWBY's Trials
by Kyber589
Summary: The RWBY team and company must face numerous trials as they struggle to maintain the fragile peace in the world of Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"DENRICK, DENRICK GET UP!" Cinder yelled. Denrick looked around the forest to see what used to be his friends dead on the ground in puddles of crimson. The few that were still alive were trying to fend off the Grimm that attacked them but it was a losing battle. Denrick sat up only to find a sharp pain in his gut where a Ursa slashed him. Cinder helped Denrick to his feet and the two ran as fast as they could. Denrick tried not look back as he heard the last of his friends being devoured by the Ursa and Deathstalkers that has ambushed them.

"Cinder? We just..." Denrick was beginning to lose the ability to remain awake

"I know I know we left them, if we had stayed we would be dead too" Cinder was crying but she had to get Denrick to a medical examiner.

"Drop me and run then, I can hear them getting closer and you can out run them if you let me hold them off."

"You'd die though"

"JUST DROP ME AND RUN" Denrick pushed himself off Cinder and shoved her foreword. Cinder looked back with a tear in her and continued running as fast as she could. Denrick looked back at the onslaught of Grimm heading his way. The last thing Cinder heard before reaching the academy walls was the collective roar of the creatures she had fled from.

Chapter 1: Into the Forest

The RWBY team and team JNPR were sitting at one of the lunch tables discussing the game they were going to play once the school day ended. They were going to venture into the forests and have a nice friendly game of capture the flag with some other students and some of their friends. Yang and Nora had been designated as game planners and team captains for the game and the two were just giddy about it. Weiss would have stated that the two were so caught up that they had been ignoring all of their classes and missing homework just to plan the game although they rarely paid attention in class in the first person and relied on their teams to fill them in on the days lessons.

"I admit I'm excited for the game but don't you two think it would be more beneficial if you actually tried to pass these classes first?" Blake asked more to Yang than Nora.

"Blake you of all people know that I can't pay attention in class when a bug flying around the window is more entertaining than most of these teachers lectures." Yang retorted with a smirk. Blake rolled her eyes but knew what Yang had said was the truth. the lectures were quite boring at times. Perhaps this game would be just what the two teams needed to unwind for the first time in forever. Both teams knew that between classes and having to worry about what Roman and the White Fang were up to they had been ignoring the fact that they need to rest.

"I CAN'T WAIT!" Ruby exclaimed with enough enthusiasm to fill a entire carnivals worth of people.

The rest of the day went by uneventful prompting Yang to pay even less attention than usual. When the final class was released the two teams rushed to their dorm rooms to change into their regular attire and then quickly rushed to the forest. Yang and Nora had hidden both their flags in the early morning so all that was left was to hand everyone their game rifles and game equipment which consisted of a chest piece that would inject each player with a numbing liquid that would cause them to be down for ten minutes or until a medic revived them.

"Alright everyone settle down, time to begin" Yang stated with a wave of enthusiasm.

"First order of business is to pick teams, as you know Nora and I are the team leaders so we picked our teams accordingly. First on my team, Blake, Ren, Ruby, and Neptune. Nora's team consists of Phyrra, Sun, Weiss, Juane, and Velvet. The two medics are Juane and Ruby, with all of that out of the way let's begin shall we?" Yang asked as she turned and disappeared into the woods followed by everyone else. After a few minutes of preparation, Nora fired the starting gun signaling the games start. Yang could only smile in victory, her plan was foolproof and she knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: No more games

Blake had been sneaking through the trees with her pistol rather than her rifle. She wanted to be silent and quick and trying to maneuver the rifle through the tree branches would just slow her down, but that also meant decreasing her range and accuracy should she actually find someone. The forest was huge and the odds of running into a scout was highly unlikely due to the fact that Yang and Nora prefer a more direct approach. Blake continued to jump from tree to tree until she heard talking not far away.

"Jaune try not to be so loud when you walk" Pyrrha said as she and Jaune walked out into Blake's view. The two were carrying rifles and didn't seem to be paying much attention to the trees nearly as much as directly in front of them. Blake smirked and aimed her pistol at Jaune's head and fired. Jaune's rifle hit the ground with a thud with Jaune following soon after. Pyrrah spun around but was too late. Blake had fired three more shots, two of which hit Pyrrah in the chest and caused her to fall to the ground with a look of surprise. Blake jumped down from the try and smirked.

"Have fun together love birds" Blake chuckled out before running back out into the forest to hunt for the flag. Blake had been walking for what seemed like hours before she heard more talking nearby. Blake quickly hit the floor and slowly crawled to a more covered location so she could listen in. Blake couldn't make out the words in the conversation but she could tell that Nora was talking to the other members of her team. Blake also managed to piece together that Jaune and Pyrrah had unfrozen and warned Nora that Blake was coming. Blake began slowly backing away when an explosion erupted from the city. Blake jumped up and looked at Nora and the two nodded at each other before running back to the school entrance where the game started. After a short while everyone had arrived.

"What the hell was that?" Nora asked to no one in particular. Yang shrugged and loaded her shotgun gauntlets and began walking towards the smoke.

"Yang where are you going?" Ruby called out before chasing after her sister.

"Relax sis I'm just going to see what happened down there, that's all." Yang replied with a smirk. No one else wanted to go but they just couldn't hold back their curiosity and followed Yang. Weiss was hanging around the back and was the last one to see the pile of burning rubble that was once a movie store.

"Oh my god...I hope no one got hurt" Weiss said staring at the flickering flames.

"I hope so too ice queen" Sun said trying to keep the situation positive. The group watched the flames for a little while longer before deciding to continue the game later. RWBY, JNPR, and Velvet walked back to the school in silence until they reached their dorms. Ruby decided she wanted to go talk with Velvet for a bit longer and Weiss needed to go study leaving Yang and Blake alone.

"Well Blake looks like we're all alone again" Yang said with a smile. The two had been dating for a few weeks now and Blake still acted shy about it even when the two were alone. The relationship was kept secret so that Blake could have some time to adjust but Yang could feel her discomfort about the whole thing. Yang had been helping Blake out with her shyness but she still had a lot of work to do before Blake would allow Yang to make the relationship public. Now that's not to say that Blake shied away from Yang all the time, quite the contrary. Blake gladly expressed her love for Yang in private and every once in a while did something public even if it was so small as simple hand holding.

"Yeah I guess we are. Hey Yang...would you mind...giving me a massage? My backs killing me." Blake asked with a slight blush. Blake yelped however when Yang pulled Blake down and began pressing and rubbing her shoulders. Yang was more than happy to do these things for Blake whenever she could, every little bit helped her get one step closer to pulling Blake out of her shell and into the comfortable area of their relationship but for now, Yang would stick with the small stuff. Blake was beginning to relax almost instantly causing her to let out a purr. Blake would normally have immediately cut herself off but being alone with Yang was one of the few cases she would let her purrs and meows out. Yang always loved hearing her girlfriend purr...it filled her with a sense of accomplishment whenever she managed to work one out. The two stayed like this for a while longer until Yang's hands began to cramp up causing her to stop. The two looked at each other with love struck eyes and cuddled in the bed. Blake and Yang fell asleep together only to be woken up at 2:43 in the morning by Ruby.

"Uh sis why are you sleeping in Blake's bed?" Ruby asked innocently enough.

"I was having a really bad dream and Blake let me cuddle with her to make me feel better" Yang lied but Ruby bought it.

"Ruby why are you up at this hour though?" Blake asked as her eyes narrowed.

"Well um...Weiss hasn't come back yet" Ruby said causing Yang and Blake to shoot out of bed in surprise

"Where is she?" The two asked in unison.

"I don't know guys I really don't, but I wanted to see if you guys would help me find her" Ruby said desperately. Yang and Blake exchanged glances and nodded and soon the three were wandering the school halls together trying to find any sign of their missing team mate. Eventually the three found themselves in the library searching through the aisles and tables scattered throughout the room.

"Guys I think I found something" Blake called out as she read the note on the table. Yang and Ruby quickly ran over to see the note giving a detailed description of where it wanted the reader to go.

"Weiss wouldn't be so careless as to follow a random notes order right?" Ruby asked hoping that her thoughts were wrong.

"Only one way to find out" Yang replied and began to walk out the door and follow the letters instructions. The three followed it's detailed map to an old abandoned building that reeked of something foul.

"The letter leads in their" Blake said as she drew Gambol Shroud. The three gulped and entered the dark building, unknowing of the horrors laying within.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Confessions

The three walked slowly through the building which was revealed to be a five story office but the top three floors had caved in leaving most of the upper levels in rubble. Blake was leading the team with Yang covering their back and Ruby in the middle. The three ventured further into the building that was growing darker and darker with each step soon leaving the group in pitch black darkness with nothing but Blake's scroll to light the way. Blake normally wouldn't have used her scroll due to the fact she had near perfect night vision but she needed to consider the other two that were not so lucky or unlucky depending on your standpoint with fauna.

"Hey I think I see a staircase over there to your left Blake" Ruby said interrupting Blake's train of thought.

Blake nodded as she saw the stairs that only led down to the basement "Good job Ruby, although I don't think it would be a good idea to go down there" Blake replied with narrowed eyes. If Weiss were kidnapped then the basement would be the ideal place to take her with the majority of the upper levels in rubble. On the other hand if one were to somehow maneuver through the rubble then they could very easily find a concealed place to set up camp.

"How about we split up, I'll take the upper floors and you two can take the basement?" Blake asked the other two. It took a while for the two to respond but they reluctantly agreed and treaded deep into the basement with nothing but Blake's scroll to light the way. Blake meanwhile, ascended the upper floors and began climbing through the rubble. While this task would be difficult for most, Blake's agility and free run skills allowed her to scour the rubble with a bit of ease. As Blake approached the top floor she was beginning to doubt her decision and join Ruby and Yang in the basement when she heard a loud _BANG_ coming from the exact same basement. Blake decided she didn't have time to try and reclimb all the rubble so she instead look out the window and jumped to a nearby building and began descending. Blake quickly ran back to the staircase leading to the basement and pulled her weapon only to see Ruby lying against the wall and Yang attempting to revive a downed Weiss.

"Yang what happened?" Blake asked noticing the three figures all tied together in a corner.

"Some guys lured Weiss here and tried to lure us as well but we kicked their ass and called the cops. Ruby was thrown into the wall and Weiss wasn't breathing when we got here but I think I fixed what was wrong, I mean she's breathing now but she still won't wake up. Here help me carry Ruby and Weiss back to beacon." Yang said as she lifted Weiss over her shoulder. Blake nodded and lifted Ruby up. The two began walking back outside and soon the cops arrived on scene and took the men in for questioning. Yang and Blake were already gone but made sure that they left enough evidence for the men to be convicted and began talking.

"So Blake, any idea when the next test in Port's class is?" Yang asked trying to start conversation.

"I think it's in three days, did you study this time Yang?" Blake asked with a small smirk.

"Of course I did Blake don't be silly." Yang lied behind a fake smile.

"Yang what am I going to do with you? You need to study if you're going to pass these classes." Blake groaned out.

"You could let me take you to dinner." Yang mumbled under her breathe.

"What was that?" Blake asked trying to see if Yang actually said what she thought she said

"Oh oh no its nothing its nothing heh heh." Yang stuttered out nervously.

Blake narrowed her eyes and stopped dead in her tracks. "Yang what did you say?" Yang sighed and looked at the ground with a blush.

"Would be...go on a date with me?" Yang asked sheepishly. Blake was taken back a bit by the request and couldn't speak. Yang looked at her feet embarrassed and ashamed. Yang was about to turn away when she felt Blake kiss her on the cheek.

"Uh sure...I would love to." Blake choked out with a large blush. Yang was overjoyed and was about to hug Blake when she remembered Weiss.

"We should get back to the school huh?" Yang asked with a eager look.

"Ah yes that does seem the best thing to do at the moment." Blake replied, none of the blush had left her face yet. The two took the long walk back to the school and dropped Weiss and Ruby off at the nurse station before heading back to the dorm.

"Hey Yang"

"Yeah Blake?"

"I want to tell you, that I've had a crush on you since the first week I met you." Blake stated with hints of embarrassment.

"Blake, I've had this crush on you since we first met in the forest on initiation day." Yang replied. The two stood awkwardly for a few minutes before embracing each other and falling onto Blake's bed with a kiss. The two remained like that for hours on end until sleep overtook the two love birds and they rested in a warm cuddle.


End file.
